[unreadable] The National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) is an NCI-funded, organ-specific multicenter cooperative trials group whose main goal is to conduct Phase III clinical trials in patients with primary breast and colorectal cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] The NSABP Human Specimen Bank collects, processes, stores and provides access to high quality specimens obtained from patients entered into NSABP trials. These specimens are carefully linked to the patient's clinical, treatment, recurrence, and outcome data while fully protecting the confidentiality of patients. The scientific aim of the NSABP Human Specimen Bank is to support translational research by providing open access to these well-used annotated specimens in order to facilitate the development of prognostic and predictive markers that can be used to custom-tailor treatment of breast and cotorectal cancer. Specimens from the Bank may also aid in the development of molecular signatures, identification of therapeutic targets, and other important transitional studies. With a Tissue Bank of paraffin blocks from more than 40,000 cases, some dating back to 1971, with the addition of 3,500 cases or more each year, along with a new initiative to collect specimens in RNAlater(r) to support RNA-based studies, the NSABP is certainly able to deliver on that promise. [unreadable] [unreadable] In an effort to further improve access to the NSABP Human Specimen Bank, tissue microarrays (TMAs) from key trials in both breast and colon cancers are being offered to the general scientific community in collaboration with the Resources Development Branch (RDB) of the NCI. The NSABP will also work with the Group Banking Committee to develop policies relating to human specimen banking in NCI-supported cancer clinical trials. [unreadable] [unreadable] Continued support of these relevant, important activities is essential for the well-being of cancer patients and is critical to the success of both the NSABP's and the NCI's missions. [unreadable] [unreadable]